Starless Night
by never-again8642
Summary: ."...He always would. Love her, that is." [sad, one shot; if any, its RHr] (edited)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. I just own the plot!

**Starless Night**

He gazed up at the invisible stars, up there, somewhere, in the opaque sky, and sighed. He reached up to lean his head on his hand, and felt wetness on his face. How long had he been crying? He didn't know.

Tomorrow. The day of her funeral, that is. He had to go. He didn't want to. But he had to. He knew he would be the only person there. Everyone else was gone. Just gone. Disappeared like the stars in the sky. And he didn't know where they had left to. How could he know, he was still here. Without them. Without her.

They were taken from him so suddenly. One day, one minute... gone. A flash of blinding, numbing light... gone. Impossible, how could everything he loved, everything he knew, be lost so quickly? He never even got to say goodbye. To anyone. Not even her. They had never even kissed, you know. He had never gotten the chance to tell her how he felt. Though, he had suspicions that she always knew, and always would. Like he always would. Love her, that is.

He still saw their faces at night, when he dreamed. He hated sleeping. The pictures were always the same. All that blood... all those who used to be his friends, his family, his love... piled together like nothing more than leaves that would blow away faster than you could blink.

Why he was still existing was beyond him. There was no point. He was just moving from minute to minute, alone, with no one to talk to. He hadn't seen another human being for weeks now. When he needed to eat, he would conjure food, and when he needed to drink, he would conjure water. He didn't need others to survive. Tomorrow would be the first time that he left the Astronomy Tower since the day he avenged them.

It was only somewhat satisfying to see the insects' (they were subhuman, not deserving the honor of being in the same species as the ones he had loved, he still loved) faces as he tortured them to death. Nothing could ever really heal his pain, but, for a few hours, that had helped. He was fairly sure that tomorrow, once he came down to attend the last funeral, they would take him away. He had gone on his own to finish what they had started, not caring if he would be punished for it later. It didn't matter now, anyway. He was just as good as with the dementors, except it was worse, really. The happy memories tortured him just as much as the horrid ones.

He wasn't sure why he had gone up here, really. When he had finished, on that day that seemed like centuries ago, he had just apparated to the first place he could think of. And this was it.

He spent his days sleeping, his nights thinking. Most of the time, though, he was just staring at the bleak sky that held no hope for him any more.

Now he remembered. This was the last place he and she had been before she was lost. He could still see her brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight, her hair blowing across her face, framed against the night sky, her luminous smile darkening even the brightest star.... He hadn't seen her in so long. He missed her so much he physically hurt. The stars had disappeared the next day. The moon was swallowed up, and hidden behind the gray, misty clouds.

The dark sky was slowly being tinted orange now, from the hesitant light of the morning sun.

Ronald Weasley sighed, and slowly stood up, brushing away any dirt that was left on his robes. He had been wearing the same ones for weeks now, but he didn't care. He just spelled them clean when he thought that they needed to be. About to turn to walk for the last time down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, to set foot on the Hogwarts grounds for the last time, Ron turned to the spot where he and Hermione had been standing not a month earlier. He lightly touched the stone she had leant on, and a tear dripped down to splash on the cold stone. It slipped down the other side, reminding him that he needed to be somewhere. Turning around, he finally whispered, "Goodbye."

_**A/N**: I was feeling kinda moody, so I wrote this. Not my usual style, but oh well! _

_Please review!! (Constructive criticism is certainly welcome, but don't be mean!)_


End file.
